


the art of temptation

by byunderella



Series: the beauty of you [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park after the whole fake dating jazz, Cabin AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Smut, bc its the one year anniversary of taod, minor jinhwi - Freeform, rated scene at the end, still bickering like always, the sequel to the art of denial, will be marked with an X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: jihoon is quite positive that summer is out to get him, because with woojin out and about in the sun, glistening skin and teasing smiles, he's doing a lot  more than just stumbling over his words, he's tripping over his feet just to keep his hands to himself.aka the sequel tothe art of denial





	the art of temptation

**Author's Note:**

> it has been exactly one year since i posted the art of denial, and with it being one of my most popular works (at almost 10000 hits, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841840) to bump it up!) i've decided to post its sequel on its one year anniversary!
> 
>  
> 
> if you've missed these two losers then i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (p.s. pov during the rated scene is a little wonky but we're gonna let that slide)

 

 

 

 

June filters into July and brings with it the hot weather, which he realizes when he’s hit with a bright light immediately after opening his eyes. And really, Jihoon would be appreciative of the season if only he didn’t have to see Woojin in a sleeveless hoodie first thing when he wakes up. 

“Hey, wake up. Your beauty sleep isn’t doing you any good.”

Ah, yes, the loveliest words he could ever wake up to. If it were any other time of day, he would be swinging a pillow up against Woojin’s face, but it’s five-thirty and Jihoon is in no mood to attract a headache this early in the morning so he lets it slide.

“Why are you wearing that?” Jihoon groans through his half-asleep state, arm hanging off of the bed as he furrows his brows at his boyfriend. 

Woojin looks down at his sleeveless shirt, “Because it’s hot?”

“Uh, that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to be.”

Woojin snorts, tugging Jihoon’s blanket off of his body and slapping his ass. Jihoon lets out a yelp and smacks Woojin’s hand away. “Stop checking me out and get ready.” Woojin shakes his head, hair wet from just coming out of the shower and droplets of water hit his face in the process. 

“Ugh, would you quit being a dog and go dry your hair elsewhere?” Jihoon snaps, voice still hoarse from just having woken up.

The younger snorts, flinging his towel over his shoulder, “We’re leaving you behind if you’re not ready and filled with food in an hour.”

It’s a lot earlier than Jihoon is normally used to, and he’s not usually outside at this time of day, but he does manage to find the beauty in the pale pink streaks of the sunrise. And with sunrise comes another day to tell his foolish, exasperating boyfriend that he loves him.

But appreciation can wait until another time, because it’s six-thirty in the morning and honestly, fuck the world.

When they arrive in front of Jinyoung’s house, they see him and Daehwi strolling (the latter is skipping way too cheerily for it being this time of day) towards them with their couple shirts and equally stupid looking straw hats.

“You guys look ridiculous.” Jihoon points out as he’s heaving Daehwi’s luggage into the trunk. “Was this your idea Twizzlers? Cause it was a bad one.” Jinyoung shoots him a glare that he only sees when the other tilts his head up because the hat is twice the size of his head.

“Yeah, what are _these_?” Woojin laughs as pushes the front of Daehwi’s hat into his face. The younger responds by punching him in the gut and Jihoon thanks him as a way of revenge for wearing that stupid sleeveless hoodie today.

“They’re cute!”

Jinyoung and Daehwi slide into the backseat of the car, and Daehwi immediately grabs at the aux cord. Jihoon is just glad that Daehwi is a good singer, but if Woojin ever starts singing along, then he knows his ears are perpetually fucked.

“I’m a great singer!” Woojin protests, bringing a hand to cover his ear as he starts randomly adlibbing. Jihoon immediately puts a hand over his mouth and pushes his head back into the headrest.

“Just focus on the road, babe.”   

It’s amazing how Daehwi manages to be so hyper when it’s not even seven yet, but Jihoon needs to be awake just in case Woojin gets distracted by a bee and ends up hitting something, so it’s really not _that_ horrible. Daehwi is dancing to Dance The Night Away excitedly and Jinyoung is watching him amusedly. The blonde cheers when the song ends, “Yes, I love Twice! _Woo!_ ”

Jihoon turns back to face Woojin, who’s smiling at Daehwi in the rear-view mirror. “How many ghost towns do you think we’ll see down the road?” He muses, belatedly becoming excited about his first road trip.

Woojin turns his head to him a raises an eyebrow, “It’s a two-hour drive out of the city, not a trip across the country.”

Jihoon pouts, deflated, “I can dream.”

“You’re dreaming of ghost towns?”

“No,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, “I’m dreaming of a cross-country adventure.”

Woojin puts his hand on his thigh comfortingly, “Well, once you have the money for a road trip like that, then we’ll think about it.”

Jihoon sighs heavily, “Not everyone can be rich like Jinyoung. We’re lucky he isn’t charging us to stay at his cabin for the weekend.”

“The idea is tempting, now that you mention it.” Woojin’s grip on Jihoon’s thigh gets stronger.

Daehwi switches to an English playlist halfway into the drive, and they’re a little more mellow by now. The start of a long drive is always boisterous and then the excitement eventually fizzles out. The two in the back are still singing quietly to Daehwi’s favorite songs.

“ _No one else comes close to you, no one makes me feel the way you do_.”

Woojin joins in softly, turning to Jihoon as they reach a red light and takes his hand in his, using it as a microphone. Jihoon doesn’t even have the energy to push him away or stop his gibberish singing, he just glares at him until the light turns green again and he lets go of his hand. But when Woojin looks away, Jihoon’s lips curl into a smile at his off key harmonizing.

They reach the cabin at five to nine, having been held back because Jihoon had gotten them lost and Jinyoung had fallen asleep while the two in front were trying to navigate their way.

“This is why we needed to leave early, I had a feeling you’d be a terrible navigator.” Woojin leans his elbow against the window, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Why did you even bring _this_?” He hits the map in Jihoon’s hand, “Where did you even _get_ this? You have a phone for a reason.”

“I didn’t wanna waste my data! Some people are _broke_ , Woojin.” Jihoon scowls, jerking the map away from Woojin.

They finally settle in, giving them about an hour of resting time before they go to down to the canoes for their first activity of the day. The cabin is small, but still charming—the interior is decorated with solid bright colors among the white furniture, Sunlight trickles through the curtains of Woojin and Jihoon’s shared room subtly. Jihoon is already curled up on the right side of the bed near the window, enjoying the cool breeze and the soft whistling of the wind. He feels the bed dip behind him shortly after, arms snaking around his waist and a chin pressing into his shoulder.

“Are you ever _not_ sleepy?” Woojin mumbles into the crook of his neck, nuzzling into him and tightening his hold.

“Sleep is my one true love.” Jihoon’s voice comes out just barely. No matter how many times Woojin hugs him, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the high or if he’d ever want to. The things that come out of Woojin’s mouth are quite the contrast from his actions—Jihoon hasn’t the slightest idea how the boy even manages to make his heart flutter even immediately after taking a hit at him.

“I thought _I_ was your one true love.” Woojin’s whines, but his voice is low and Jihoon thinks it comes off as more of an act of seduction than a mere fussing of jealousy.   

“You’re my second true love.”

Woojin scoffs, lifting Jihoon up and rolling him onto the other side of him, and then leaning over to hover on top of him. He dips down to pepper light kisses across Jihoon’s cheeks, and then places a final one on his nose, “You’re only allowed to have one." 

Jihoon pushes Woojin back onto his side, grabbing at his arms and wrapping them around him again, shifting to press his back against Woojin’s chest. “It’s nine in the morning so calm yourself down and just sleep, okay?”

After finally coaxing Woojin into shutting up, they finally nap for the duration of the time that it takes Jinyoung and Daehwi to prepare their lunch to pack for their trip down to the beach later in the afternoon. An hour later the four of them find themselves at the edge of the lake, with Jihoon suggesting they play rock paper scissors to decide pairs for the two canoes. 

“Are you implying you don’t wanna canoe with me?” Woojin asks, jutting out his lower lip pitifully.

Jihoon deadpans, “Yes, I thought that much was obvious.”

The younger’s pout soon turns into a scowl, and then morphs into surprise when Daehwi yanks him over to the rest of them and lifts his arm up. They do end up playing rock paper scissors, though it’s fruitless anyways because he doesn’t think much before he puts out rock, just like Woojin _always_ does. 

“ _Ha_ , jokes on you, you’re stuck with me anyways.” Woojin tugs him towards their canoe, sitting near the front and Jihoon follows him in, seating himself opposite of him. On one side of the lake are Jinyoung and Daehwi, rowing calmly and taking in the serenity of the morning air on the lake.

And on the other side of the lake are Jihoon and Woojin, and that alone almost _always_ inferred catastrophe.

"You're rowing too hard, we're not even going straight!" Jihoon yells sharply.

"Well maybe that’s cause we’re _not_ straight!” Jihoon rolls his eyes at the attempt to joke, “And it's not my fault you have the arm strength of a butterfly!" He follows up, voice cracking more than once through his sentence.

"Butterflies don't _have_ arms!"

" _Exactly!"_

Jihoon lets his oars rest, shooting Woojin a hard glare. "You know, out of all the associations I have, you're one of my more questionable ones." 

Woojin gets offended, "I am a _wonderful_ person! If we consider the situation, I'm in the perfect position to shove you into the water right now but I haven't. Why? Cause I'm a good boyfriend!" He shouts, "But you're giving me a lot of chances to rethink my decisions right now." 

Jihoon scowls at the implication, "You wouldn't."

A smirk tugs at Woojin's lips, "And why wouldn't I?"

Jihoon gives him his own smirk, crossing his arms arrogantly. "Because let's face it honey, you have a soft spot for me."

Woojin scoffs, "I think you're the one with a soft spot for me."

Jihoon's mouth slacks open in disbelief, "When have I _ever_ been soft for you?"

The younger gives him a pointed look, "You want me to take you on a trip down memory lane?"

Jihoon scrunches his nose, " _Fine_.” He folds his arms over his chest, nose sticking up provokingly, “Enlighten me, Park."

 

 

_Woojin was never a terrible student, but he wasn't exceptional either, and that much was obvious in the mountain of frustration he'd built studying for organic chemistry. He'd been complaining to Jihoon all day about not being able to understand his assignment and that he was heading towards failure. Jihoon was on the other side of their living room coffee table, watching him throw his pencil onto the table, leaning back against the couch and running a hand down his face in dissatisfaction. "This is hopeless, I'm never gonna pass chemistry, I was just never meant for it."_

_"You're not gonna fail." Jihoon told him in an attempt to relieve his doubt, "You know all of this stuff, you just need to figure out how to apply it properly.”_

_Woojin went quiet, a little too quiet that it was jarring because Jihoon had never seen him this quiet before. Not Woojin, the boy with more words than he could even manage to fit into a day. He hadn’t seen one smile from him all day, and it was really starting to bother him. The younger sighed heavily, head hanging low. His voice just barely above a whisper when he spoke up again, "Do you think I'll ever amount to anything?"_

_Jihoon frowned at his negativity, putting his drink down onto the table before turning to face the younger, tilting his head as an unconscious action to get Woojin to look back up at him. "Hey." Woojin continued to stare at the ground but Jihoon kept talking, "I think you could do really great things if you believed in yourself more."_

_That prompted Woojin to lift his head slowly, surprise clear as day on his face. The two of them were never ones to be vocally supportive; their friendship was grounded upon the fact that both of them much rather preferred quiet, friendly actions to in-your-face encouragement, which allowed them to care for each other in their own weird way while still putting up their whole frenemies front. But Jihoon knew when actions just weren’t enough, so as strange as it was for him to be saying those things, he did, and made sure that Woojin heard them. "You think so?"_

_Jihoon nodded slowly, a hint of a smile on his face, "Don't be so hard on yourself all the time. If you were just a little more patient I think you'd realize just how much you’re capable of."_

_Woojin stared at the blank space in between them, a crease forming in the middle of his eyebrows as he delved deep into his thoughts. After a while he nodded determinedly, picking up his pencil with a hushed 'You're right, I can do this.' and continued to work on his assignment, leaving Jihoon to deal with this warm, proud feeling in his chest and an affectionate smile he didn’t know how to hide._

 

Jihoon blushes at the recalling of the moment before the fake boyfriend act had started, where he'd put aside their daily rivalry in hopes that he could give Woojin even a sliver of motivation, and a reminder that he only ever wanted him to do well in life. "Y-You were pitiful and I felt bad, that's all."

Woojin just gives him a disbelieving look. "Riiight." For a long moment they just look at each other, until Woojin spots a spider just next to him and freaks out instinctively, screaming as he stand up and causes the boat to rock. Jihoon holds his arms out in panic, attempting to keep the other from being too rash, "What are you doing? That's dangerous, sit down!"

"I can't there is a _spider_ on my seat!" Woojin shouts fearfully, venturing further and further away from his end of the canoe and throwing off the balance. Soon, there's not much the boat can do to support both of their weight as they're stood up and moving about and it tips over, launching them both into the water.

When they come up for air they see Jinyoung and Daehwi have already circled around and made their way back to where they had been, a pathetic few feet away from the shore. The couple just look at the two of them, practically unconcerned at their predicament and shaking their heads.

Jinyoung clicks his tongue, "You know, for a pair of dancers, they're not very graceful."

"Right?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It’s not too packed when they get to the beach at noon, much to their convenience. They set up their picnic blanket, sticking their umbrella into the sand and digging into the sandwiches Jinyoung and Daehwi had put together, along with the watermelon they had cut up. Woojin looks even better glistening sublimely under the noon sun—the light hitting his skin, illuminatingly him perfectly. Jihoon wonders why Woojin is always calling him beautiful when he himself looks like _that_.

Daehwi tosses him the sunscreen when he’s done with it and drags Jinyoung off to the other side of the beach. Woojin squats down next to Jihoon, grabbing then sunscreen from his hands. “Turn around.”

Jihoon eyes him skeptically, “What are you gonna do?”

“What do you think I’m gonna do? I’m gonna put sunscreen on you.”

Jihoon colors pink, and though he really wouldn’t mind it, he knows it’s not the time or place to be having lewd thoughts about his boyfriend. But it’s not like that matters anyways because Woojin is the poster boy for stubbornness and is already spinning Jihoon around and sitting on his back. 

Jihoon heaves as Woojin squishes the oxygen out of his body, “ _Ugh, you’re heavy_.”

Woojin is already working sunscreen down Jihoon’s left arm, even bringing it up to his shoulders. When he gets to his other arm, Woojin is basically slapping him as he’s applying the sunscreen and Jihoon can’t even do anything except yell because Woojin is weighing him down and preventing him from hitting him. 

He feels Woojin’s weight lift from off of his back and he thinks that he’s done, but then he feels hands slide up the back of his shirt, and Woojin is now seated on the back of his thighs.

“What are you doing you idiot I’m wearing a shirt, I don’t need sunscreen on my back.” Woojin hands slide leisurely down his sides, and Jihoon _knows_ his boyfriend knows he’s ticklish there. “Park Woojin.” He seethes through clenched teeth, voice airy and the rhythm of his words are off, “Get off of me right now.”

In the end, Jihoon has to resort to standing up when Woojin is off guard and tackling him down into the sand. When Woojin is lying down on his back, Jihoon falls onto him, sprawling across him like a starfish. They keep the position for a while, huffing to catch their breath.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Jihoon hears Daehwi’s judging voice behind them, but he’s too lazy to get up. His face is squished against Woojin’s chest and its only now that he’s hyperaware of Woojin’s bare arms as the focus of his vision. This drives him to finally get up, as to avoid any wandering thoughts. And man, does he need good douse of cold water right now.

“Hey, let’s have a sandcastle competition!” Jinyoung suggests when Woojin and Jihoon finally detangle themselves from each other.

“Who’s gonna judge?”

Daehwi raises his hand, “Ooh, me!”

“That’s so biased! You’d choose Jinyoung before you even saw his castle.” Jihoon protests, then scans around the rest of the beach.

“We could find a kid and ask them to pick the best one.” Woojin proposes, gesturing to the family settled near them.

Daehwi claps enthusiastically, “Yay! I brought buckets!”

“Bucket _hats_?”

“No.”

“Shut the hell up, Jinyoung.”

For two people who thrive off of pushing each other’s buttons, Jihoon and Woojin work surprisingly well together. Jihoon had expected one of them to push the other into the castle eventually, but theirs is still standing when they’re done, and it even looks _decent_. Theirs is a smidge taller than Daehwi and Jinyoung’s, with a moat surrounding it.

They herd over an eight-year old boy to help them choose which one wins the competition. Both groups look expectantly at the kid, and for a while he just stands there with a hand under his chin, looking contemplative, until he starts to kick at both of them ruthlessly. His manic laughter provokes Jihoon’s temper and Jihoon starts screaming at the kid, with all three of his friends holding him back. 

“Alright you little punk, you’re getting a face full of fist—" 

“Whoa, hey.” Woojin pulls him back as he tries to run at the kid, who merely sticks his tongue out at him and continues to kick at their sandcastle. His boyfriend spins him around and puts his hands on his shoulders, running his hands down his arms in a constant motion to calm his outrage. “See, what we’re _not_ gonna do is attack an _eight-year old kid_.”

“But he’s a _devil child_!” Jihoon snaps his head towards the kid dancing around their ruined castles and points Woojin towards a pouting Daehwi to make his point. 

Woojin sighs, running a hand under Jihoon’s fringe and sweeping it to the side for no particular reason, “And you’re Satan, what’s your point?” 

Jihoon shoves Woojin into the already-destroyed sandcastle, sending a petulant glance at the two behind him, snickering. “I can’t believe this.”

They force themselves to move on from the sandcastles and finally head into the water, with Woojin making sure to keep Jihoon as far away from the devil child as possible. The four of them play water volleyball and Jihoon is a bit clumsy but they still manage to win anyways. Jihoon and Daehwi get tired three games in and leave to sit down while Woojin and Jinyoung continue to play. Jihoon and Daehwi lie on their lawn chairs, watching on as their competitive boyfriends start a race to see who could swim to the devil child faster. They don’t even have a winner in the end because they both end up playing dirty and pushing each other and by the time they get back on track, the kid is already out of the water.

Jihoon is busy chatting with Daehwi, discussing what they’re going to have for dinner when he turns to see Woojin and Jinyoung leaving the water and heading towards them. Daehwi’s voice starts to get further and further away as Jihoon’s eyes focus solely on the white fabric clinging tightly against Woojin’s skin and _fuck,_ this was a bad idea. Coming to the beach and not coaxing Woojin into changing out of that shirt was a really, really bad idea because his throat is dry and if that wasn’t enough, he watches as Woojin slips the article of clothing over his head, almost deliberately. His boyfriend eyes him as he takes it off and yes, it was _definitely_ deliberately. The only thing Jihoon can hear is his increased heart rate pounding in his ears over the waves, and he’s too busy drooling to realize how obvious the path his eyes carve down Woojin’s toned chest is. And it’s not like it’s much to be ashamed about because they’re dating—it’s not like they’re still in the stage of vehemently denying their attraction to one another, that much is already evident. But with attraction comes teasing, and that was, unfortunately, always Woojin’s forte.

Woojin catches Jihoon’s roaming eyes and smirks knowingly, “Hey." 

Jihoon’s eyes dart away immediately, the empty blue sky suddenly becoming the most fascinating thing. “What?”

“Stop gawking at me.”

The brunette snaps his head back at his boyfriend with a glare, “I was not!” It’s too late to regret looking back though, because now his eyes are trailing down Woojin’s body again—he’s closer now and Jihoon can see the defined lines of his abs.

“You’re doing it again.” Jihoon doesn’t even know where to look anymore so he just closes his eyes, ignoring the laughter erupting from his boyfriend. “Come back into the water.”

Jihoon stays put, pretending to sleep. He hears hushed voices but he can’t make out the words, tempted to crack open an eye but resisting it. He regrets that decision soon enough, however, because now there’s a bucket of cold water being poured onto his head. His hands fly up to shield himself, as if that could stop the water from flowing down his back. He hears giggles after the water stops, “Well now you’re wet, so the only way to combat the cold is getting into the water.”

Woojin grabs his hand, tugging him towards the water. Jihoon counters his friends’ attack by splashing them with water furiously, even attacking Daehwi because he just stood there and watched him get doused.

And suddenly, Jihoon feels his skin hot against Woojin’s, his boyfriend’s arms—much stronger than they appeared—wrapped tightly around his torso, as his own hands fly up to Woojin’s shoulders to balance himself. For a second, Jihoon thinks Woojin might do something stupid like kiss him in front of everyone, but soon he learns that he should have expected something even _more_ stupid, because Woojin’s fingers are weaving through his hair and bringing both of them down under water. After fighting each other under the water, Jihoon jumps up, breathing in lungfuls of air. Woojin is laughing at his flustered state and Jihoon wants nothing more than to pin _his_ head under water, if only Woojin wasn’t stronger than him.

Hours later they're packing up their towels and containers, making their way back to Jinyoung's cabin. On the way up the dirt road and amidst Woojin's rampant running about all over the place, they all fail to notice the rock behind the boy, and in an abrupt moment of confusion, Woojin ends up tripping over the rock, his leg twisting as he tries to catch himself with his arms. He lands on his stomach with a loud thud and a string of groans as they all rush to him worriedly, picking him up from the ground and surveying the redness across his arms and legs. Woojin doesn't get up completely, insists on staying seated because there's a throbbing in his left ankle.

" _Fuck_ , Woojin. Would you please watch where you're going? You're a dancer for Christ's sake, you know you can't hurt yourself." Jihoon scolds, distress seeping out of every word. He wraps his hands gently around Woojin's ankle, moving it around slowly and experimentally. When Woojin hisses in pain he stands up, handing his bag to Jinyoung before crouching back down, "Get on my back."

"It's okay, Hoon, I can—"

"Get on, please."

Woojin doesn't resist any further. Daehwi and Jinyoung help him up slowly, and Woojin drapes himself over Jihoon's back, arms wrapping around his shoulders. They reach the cabin after a short walk and Jihoon lets Woojin down onto the couch, propping him up comfortably and resting his ankle on a tower of pillows. "Jihoon, seriously, it's not that bad."

Jihoon shoots him a look, frowning, "I don't care if it's minor, I'm not gonna let it get worse. You dance on this leg."

Daehwi comes back with an ice pack and the emergency kit, kneeling on the floor next to Woojin. "You're so reckless." The boy lets out a _hing_ , grabbing Woojin's hand like he's about to undergo surgery. Woojin smiles fondly at the blonde, reaching out with his other hand to ruffle his hair.

"That's what you get for looking so happy with my impressions."

Daehwi pouts, "How would I have known my laughter would end up being an accomplice?"

The rest of the evening is slow and quiet, with Jinyoung and Daehwi heading upstairs to nap before dinner and Jihoon tending to Woojin in the living room (and by tending, he means letting Woojin drape his body across his as they rest in comfortable silence. 

To combat the quiet, Jihoon lets out an exhale that sounds somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, "You really are something, you know. We fell into the water canoeing, ran across the entire length of the beach, did rock-climbing near the shores, all of that and you twist your ankle falling backwards over a small _rock_ on an empty dirt road."

Woojin chuckles softly, "Not my best moment." He shrugs, like he's looking for a way to justify his haphazardness. "I guess I was too focused on wanting to make you guys laugh."

It’s easy for his irritability to dissipate as fast as it comes with Woojin; the fondness in his chest grows bigger, and with it his smile. He reaches out a hand and places it on the side of Woojin's face, running a thumb over his cheek, leaning close, and with a content sigh he says, "You're amazing, and I love you."

Woojin bumps their foreheads together briefly, giving him a lopsided grin, “That’s code for _I love you too_.”

 

 

_Jihoon hadn't planned to spend his entire winter break lying in a hospital bed with his arm in a cast but he did after a minor car accident, ridden with dejection when he realized he was going to miss the annual Christmas talent night the orphanage he and his friends volunteer at held. Hanjae, a ten year old boy he'd grown to adore, brazenness and all, had been so excited for Jihoon to watch his dance routine at their talent show, and he couldn’t even bear to think about the disappointed look on the kid’s face when Woojin had gone to tell him that he wouldn't be able to make it this year._

_Woojin had stayed by his bedside almost every waking hour of his free time, and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel apologetic because Woojin had to deal with so much stress during the school year, he deserved a proper break and the chance to rest at home, and instead he was spending his Christmas vacation in the hospital with him because he didn't want him to be lonely._

_"Woojin, seriously, I'm not gonna be upset if you went home and slept in your own bed tonight. You deserve to rest, Jinyoung or Daehwi can sub in for you, or I could sleep alone for the night. It's not like I need company the entire day."_

_Woojin stayed put despite his efforts, then went on to talk about the Christmas party they held at the orphanage. "It went well! Our Santa showed up on time this year and a lot of kids participated in the talent show. Oh man, you should have seen Hanjae, he really wasn't kidding when he said he could dance me out of my own crew-"_

_His boyfriend must have noticed his face fall somewhere in the middle of the conversation, because he stopped his sentence abruptly, mouth clamping down shut. Before Jihoon could apologize for being upset and tell him to continue, Woojin steered the conversation in a different direction. "Hey, I think I found my new talent. Maybe I’ll perform it at next year's talent night."_

_An amused smile crept up onto Jihoon's face, eyes lighting up curiously, "Okay, shoot."_

_Woojin sat up straighter, "Stand-up comedy."_

_He said with a proud look on his face but he'd immediately been met with, "Don't."_

_The younger scoffed at his obvious disapproval, "Wow, you haven't even heard me yet."_

_Jihoon sighed heavily, fingers pressing at his temples, "Are you really gonna make me sit here and listen to your bad puns?"_

_"I mean it's not like you really have a choice_ — _"_

_Jihoon waves a dismissive hand, "Just go."_

_Woojin closed his eyes and inhaled dramatically before he began his act, "First off, I'd like to start by thanking my arms, for always being by my side."_

_Jihoon let his head fall back onto his pillow, "God, help me."_

_"You know, atoms are such unworthy little creatures, they make up everything!"_

_"I will pay your professor_ right now _to fail you in chemistry."_

_Woojin ignored him, "Why is a skeleton a bad liar?" He pauses for dramatic effect, "You can see right through it!"_

_Jihoon shook his head, repressing a smile because he didn’t want to egg him on, "You are unbelievable."_

_A smug smile tugged at Woojin's lips, "I know."_

_He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but the smile forced itself out and never left his face. No matter how lame Woojin's puns were, Jihoon appreciated his efforts to the moon and back. He relayed a thank you with his eyes and Woojin grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly to assure him that he was right there, and would be until he was all better._

 

 

_(“So, how many psychologists does it take to change a lightbulb?”_

_“Please stop.”)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Woojin insists he’s okay to continue their itinerary for the day, except they’re hiking and Jihoon doesn’t want Woojin putting strain on his leg. Jihoon is hesitant at first, but gives a reluctant yes when Woojin looks genuinely upset thinking about sitting around in the cabin doing nothing alone.

“Don’t push it, though. If it hurts then you have to tell me, okay?” Woojin nods like an excited puppy at Jihoon’s rules, pushing him out the door. The four of them head up to the hiking trail, packed with water, snacks, and unfortunately, Jinyoung and Daehwi’s straw hats. “Watch out for rocks.” Jihoon whispers jokingly, dodging the elbow that tries to nudge his side. 

In front of them, Daehwi is plastered right up against Jinyoung’s side, arm looping around the other’s as his head rests on his shoulders. “They’re cute.” Woojin muses, and Jihoon looks down at Woojin’s index and middle finger looped idly around his pinky. He chuckles softly, grabbing the younger’s hand fully in his.

“We did that, remember?”

Woojin hums, “We should bring back our matchmaking services. Park and Park and Love and Hearts.”

Jihoon lets out a hearty laugh at that, “That’s a ridiculously long name. And besides, no one in their right minds would hire us to help them with their love life.”

“What do you mean?” Woojin disagrees, then motions to the other couple. “Jinhwi did.”

“No they didn’t. We spent weeks trying but _failing_ to set them up until we got fed up and confronted them against their own will.” Jihoon says pointedly, supported by a _‘Skittles is right’_ from Jinyoung in front of them.

“Wha— _no_. Daehwi totally gave me permission!”

“I gave you permission to gently lead us into the topic so I could confess.” Daehwi corrects him, “But you said _fuck that_ and did it yourself."

Woojin shrugs, “It worked, didn’t it?” Daehwi rolls his eyes, waving a dismissive hand and turning back. “It did!”

“You know what I wanna know?” Daehwi starts, the couple in front of them slowing down their pace to fall in line with them. “How you two don’t get sick of each other living in the same apartment." 

“Oh, and which bed you guys sleep in.” Jinyoung pipes up, adding his input to the sudden interrogation of their relationship.

“Actually, most of the time we sleep in our own beds.” 

Daehwi looks genuinely surprised when Jihoon admits this. “Really?”

“We’re paying for two bedrooms, it’s kind of a waste not to use one.” Woojin joins in, “Plus, that’s the reason why we don’t get sick of each other, I guess. After long school and work days, dates feel like we haven’t actually seen each other until then.”

Daehwi purses his lips thoughtfully, “Huh.” Then he turns to Jinyoung, “You wanna try not seeing each other for a week?”

Jihoon and Woojin burst into a fit of snickers, watching as Jinyoung’s face twitches because it doesn’t know what kind of expression to morph into, “I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not.”

“Ooh, trouble in paradise.” Woojin teases, stifling a laugh. 

“This is why people don’t want to hire us.” Jihoon concludes, pulling Woojin away and up the trail.

 

 

 

 

When the sun starts to set, Jihoon and Woojin insist that they can handle dinner, since Daehwi and Jinyoung had made all of their meals the previous day. Daehwi is a bit apprehensive about the offer, “I—I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“What do you mean? Woojin is good at cooking.” Jihoon reassures him, Woojin nodding behind him for support.

“Yeah, but it’s _you_ I’m worried about.”

Jihoon holds a hand up to his heart, wounded, “Me?! I’m a _wonderful_ cook, for your information.”

“You managed to burn your frozen dinner.” Jinyoung quips, “And there are literally instructions on the back of those things.”

Jihoon huffs, upset at the personal (but true) attack. “I’ll just be Woojin’s assistant then. We’ll be fine." 

He doesn’t know how but they eventually managed to convince the other two, after pestering them to go up to get some more rest. Daehwi declines the suggestion and they stay put on the couch in the living room next to the kitchen to keep an eye on them.

Jihoon ties Woojin’s hair into a small tree on the top of his head and snickers at the sight. Woojin pouts when he looks in the mirror, “I look stupid.”

Jihoon nods in agreement, “Yeah, you do.”

Woojin spins around to frown at him, “You’re supposed to say, ‘ _no you look adorable!_ ’”

“I thought this was an honest relationship.”

They’re lucky they don’t knock any of the ingredients off of the counter in the midst of their scuffle.

“You can cook the meat.” Woojin instructs after they’ve calmed down, setting up the pan on the stove for him. Jihoon figures it’s straight forward enough—he knows what cooked meat looks like so he doubts he can mess it up. Woojin goes to cut up the vegetables for the soup, leaving Jihoon on his own. Jihoon cuts up the pork belly, placing them into the pan. All is going well, he thinks, until Woojin comes up behind him to check on him and Jihoon is getting distracted for the nth time today.

“You need to stop existing so close to me when you wear things like this.” He tugs at the shirt Woojin is wearing, which is, yet again, sleeveless and deadly.

Woojin rests his chin on his shoulder, pressing his chest closer against his back and wrapping his arms around his torso. The meat is long forgotten when Woojin starts to nibble on the shell of his ear, whispering sweet nothings into the crook of his neck. Jihoon’s hand jerks up when Woojin takes the skin on his neck in between his teeth, and the pan of meat almost falls to the floor. Jihoon screams as he attempts to catch it, burning his finger in the process. Daehwi runs into the kitchen and as soon as he sees the situation, drags Jinyoung into the kitchen angrily. “Okay that’s it. We’re taking over, you horny shits." 

In the end, Jihoon is glad that the other two had taken over because he’s not sure how good the food would have tasted if they were still in charge. After dinner, Jinyoung and Woojin get a fire burning in the fire pit just in front of the cabin. Daehwi comes out with sticks and marshmallows, and they sit as they discuss their high school days by the crackling fire. Jinyoung and Daehwi recall how they first got together, claiming their love story was one of the best ones out there.

“Our story is cuter.” Jihoon retorts, and Woojin nods in agreement, attempting to draw attention away from the marshmallow he’d somehow already burnt.

Daehwi scoffs, clearly against the proclamation. “You guys were literally at each other’s throats for the longest time, and you were both stupidly in denial for so long.”

“Okay but you guys were basically dating before you were dating too. At least we were fake dating and actually had a reason to act like we were _, and_ we were convinced we hated each other. You two literally acted like a couple.”

“You should be grateful to us.” Woojin helps their side of the argument, “We were the ones who pushed you guys to admit your feelings." 

“Okay but we weren’t half as frustrating as you two were.” Daehwi retorts, “It was so obvious that Woojin was in love with you for the longest time. I can’t believe you didn’t notice!”

Jihoon scrunches his face up, “Well he wasn’t very obvious in his love as much as he was with his hate!”

The sound that Woojin makes is half incredulous, half irritation, “What are you talking about? I cared for you more than I attacked you.”

“You attacked me for breathing.”

“I was just frustrated that day, okay?” Woojin huffs, folding his arms across his chest. “I was trying to hint at you but you were being dumb and I was in a bad mood." 

“Yeah because telling the person you like to stop breathing is the smartest thing you could do.” Jihoon rolls his eyes before shoving a blackened marshmallow into Woojin’s mouth before the younger could continue talking.

“Man, even now you two are insufferable.” Daehwi shakes his head, clicking his tongue in annoyance. The arguing doesn’t stop, especially not after Woojin almost sets Daehwi’s hair on fire trying to extinguish his fifth burnt marshmallow.

After a few more stories, Daehwi yawns loudly, “I think I’m gonna go wash up and turn in for the night, looking at the fire is making me tired.”

“I’ll come with.” Jinyoung gets up too, dusting his clothes off. He waves as the two walk away from the bonfire, “Night guys.”

“Night.” Jihoon returns, shifting closer to Woojin on the log. “You know, I never thought I’d miss high school. But after all of the reminiscing tonight, it’s kind of sad that those days are over, don’t you think?”

“I guess. I feel a little pathetic when I look back on it though, just the image of me pitifully pining after you for a whole year.” Woojin admits casually, but Jihoon is genuinely surprised, eyes widening.

“Wait, you liked me in high school?”

Woojin nods calmly, “Have I never told you that before?”

“No, I had no idea!” Jihoon marvels, “I mean, yeah Daehwi and Jinyoung talk about how you had feelings for a long time but I thought they only started when we started the whole fake dating thing, or at least after we moved in together." 

Woojin shakes his head, “Nope, liked you the year I met you. Which is kind of sad, really, because all I ever got from you was your hostility.” Woojin confesses in what Jihoon thinks is supposed to be a good-natured way but it makes him frown.

“I never meant to make you feel like I actually hated you.” Jihoon mutters, body turned towards the younger. “I guess I might have taken the competitiveness too far sometimes, but I honestly had a good time being around you back then.”

Woojin nods in understanding, “I know. I’ve just always been a little insecure about myself in general, and now in our relationship, even though you don’t give me reasons to doubt it.”

Jihoon sucks in a sharp breath, quietly reaching down to hold Woojin’s hand. He tilts his head, locking eyes with Woojin when he looks at him. He searches his eyes, see the worry, the fear, the love, and the yearning all at once. “My words aren’t as good as my actions but I love you so much.” Jihoon breathes out, with so much affection that it brings a rise of color to his own face. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me, and I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure that out." 

Woojin finally smiles, genuine and fond, alleviating both of their worries. The younger brings them closer together, resting his forehead against his own. Woojin looks like he has an endless amount of things he wants to say, like he’s about to burst with it, but instead, he hears the swallow Woojin takes before he expels his next words, “How about we go check out the hot springs next door?”

Jihoon bites down on his lip, suppressing a grin, “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

Jihoon slides into the warm water first, enjoying the way the jets hit that exact spot on his back. Woojin slides in after him and Jihoon is just thankful he’s wearing a darker shirt this time. Woojin floats towards him with a cheeky grin on his face, “Hey, you come here often?”

Jihoon giggles, splashing Woojin lightly. Woojin moves next to him, settling down and leaning back into the jets. “This feels nice, it’s like a massage.” Woojin says, closing his eyes.

“I’ve never had a massage.” Jihoon comments, trying not to smile at the way Woojin cracks an eye open at that.

“Are you implying what I think you are?”

Jihoon shrugs innocently, “I’m just saying, just in case your hands are itching to do something when we get back to the cabin.”

“Hm, kinky.” Jihoon smacks him on the arm.

“Says you. Why’d you bring a container of Nutella to the hot springs?” Jihoon snorts at the hazelnut spread that’s sitting on the edge of the hot tub beside Woojin.

“In case I get hungry.” Woojin states but Jihoon knows that’s not the real reason why. And then he opens the jar and scoops out of a finger full of Nutella, eating it to prove his point. “Want some?”

Woojin is scooping out more as he’s moving towards him, but before he can put it into his own mouth, Jihoon grabs a hold on his finger and tugs it towards him. He begins to run his tongue languidly up Woojin’s index finger, licking away the chocolate as he keeps his eyes locked with his. Woojin’s breath hitches visually as his eyes follow Jihoon’s tongue, and then he gasps when Jihoon takes his finger into his mouth, sucking to the very bottom. Jihoon licks his lips when he’s done, eyes never leaving Woojin’s.

Woojin spins them around so Jihoon is pressed up against the side of the tub, “You’re a huge fucking tease, you know.”

“But you love me— _oh_.” The end of his sentence downs out when he feels Woojin’s lips on his neck, kissing slowly back up until their lips meet. Jihoon pulls away and brings the jar of Nutella closer, taking some on his index finger and licking it off, beckoning Woojin with his now chocolate-tip tongue. Woojin chuckles, lips moving to suck at Jihoon’s tongue, and then kissing him again. The taste of chocolate is spread to every crevice of his mouth as Woojin continues to lick at it, scooping out more and bringing his finger to Jihoon’s lips to suck at it again.

Woojin pulls Jihoon closer by the waist, and Jihoon’s fingers trail up from his wrists, slowly over Woojin’s forearms and biceps, and then gliding across his shoulders, while his lips hover over Woojin’s. He can feel Woojin’s gaze fixated on him, so heavy that it presses intangibly against his chest, heartbeat working at a frenzied pace. Woojin leans in slightly, as if to capture Jihoon’s lips with his, but Jihoon pulls back with a smirk, enjoying the way Woojin chases him. His fingers dip into his collarbone, tracing every line of his upper body as his hands take a detour and slide down to Woojin’s chest, trailing down his rib-cage as he feels younger shiver under his touch. They’re close, and it’s nothing new, but there’s something that stirs in Jihoon when he looks into Woojin’s eyes and sees every little fleck of gold and amber in his eyes, peering unguarded and earnestly, completely enraptured in this moment of them. His hands continue down languidly, lower and lower until his palm grazes Woojin’s crotch and the younger growls, grip on his waist getting rougher. When he reaches the hem of Woojin’s shorts, he hooks them with his fingers and pulls Woojin closer to him, until they’re pressed together. His gaze falls down to Woojin’s lips, and he can hear his boyfriend’s gulp. Hoarsely, he breathes out, “Kiss me.”

And Woojin wastes no time, lips crashing down on Jihoon’s greedily. Jihoon moans into his mouth, hands resting on Woojin’s forearms and sliding up to his biceps, squeezing softly. Woojin lips move back down to his throat—he’s feels him lick, suck, and bite at his skin, and Jihoon is sure that he’s beginning to bruise red and purple. He’s working at a very obvious spot, but that’s _exactly_ what Woojin wants—he wants people to know that Jihoon is _his_ , wants _Jihoon_ to know he’s his every time he looks in the mirror and sees the marks. Woojin moves lower to bite down at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, running his tongue across his collarbone.

Jihoon whines as Woojin takes his time kissing every part of his upper body, “ _Stop_.” He lets out shakily, almost instinctively because they’re in public and could be caught at any moment, but it’s the last thing he wants and the last thing he needs. It’s been so long since they’ve done this, with work and exams taking up all of their time. But now they’re alone together under the moonlit night and Woojin is here and holding him in his arms and Jihoon _needs_ this. 

“If you want me to stop for real then tell me and I will.” Woojin whispers against his jaw. But Jihoon can’t say anything—doesn’t say the word again because he knows that Woojin is true to his word.

He feels Woojin smirk against his cheek, and he places a soft kiss where his lips were hovering. “You can’t, can you?” Jihoon still doesn’t answer, his body shudders with want and his words are caught in his throat. “Do you want me to stop?”

Woojin trails light kisses up from his jaw to his ear, nibbling at the shell. When Jihoon stays quiet, Woojin brings a hand up to grab a fistful of his hair, tugging it firmly. Jihoon gasps at the action and regrets (but really doesn’t regret it a single bit) ever telling Woojin that he likes when he does that. Woojin’s voice goes even lower, almost growling, “ _Answer me_ , _princess_.”

Jihoon gulps, now face to face with Woojin, who’s looking at him with those smoldering eyes that it almost has Jihoon’s own rolling to the back of his head. “No.” He lets out softly, it’s barely audible but it’s all he can muster at the moment.

“Hm?” Woojin brings their faces closer and Jihoon can feel his hot breath against his skin, ears focused on Woojin’s heavy pants as his shoulders rise and lower. There’s something about their proximity, heavy breathing as their foreheads are pressed together, that’s so arousing to him.

“No.” Jihoon says a little louder, though still shakily.

“No _what_?”

Jihoon’s breaths are becoming sharper by the second, “I don’t want you to stop.”

Woojin smirks, lips moving to hover over his, whispering, “ _Good boy._ ” before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Jihoon feels dizzy, reveling in Woojin’s praises. His hands are still tangled in Jihoon’s hair, “You want me to pull harder?”

Woojin doesn’t even wait for his answer and does it anyway, earning a groan from Jihoon, “Fuck you.”

“We’ll get to that.” Jihoon barely has time to process the change in their position as Woojin flips them so that Jihoon is sitting in his lap, and his hands slide up his thighs, finding their way onto his ass. Jihoon is becoming more and more impatient, his kisses grow sloppier and needier. His hips buckle when Woojin squeezes his ass, and Jihoon continues to grind against his erection, though the thing that’s really sending him off of the edge are the small, pleased noises that Woojin makes at the back of his throat, soft and needy. And it’s even better when he’s reminded that those sounds are for his ears only.

Woojin’s fingers work gently across his skin, and even though the water sloshing around them is already hot his touches make his skin feel even _hotter_ —the way their bodies slide against each other in the water is positively sinful. And then Woojin’s fingers land on the waistband of his shorts, pulling down slowly. “Just take them off already.” Jihoon whines, lifting himself slightly to do the job himself. 

Woojin chuckles, “Someone’s eager.”

“You have no idea.” Jihoon says before he kisses him again.

“Gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” Woojin mutters, their breaths still shallow and quick.

As breathless as he is, Jihoon still manages to whisper a ‘ _yes_ ’ against his lips. Woojin pulls himself up from his spot, pressing one more kiss to Jihoon's lips before he sits down on the ledge of the hot tub where the water only reaches up to his calves, leaving Jihoon on eye level with the obvious tent in Woojin’s shorts. The way Woojin is looking at him—eyes dripping with lust—has Jihoon eager to make him feel good, to give him everything he wants. “Then suck.”

Jihoon’s fingers work quickly to remove the obstructing fabric and tosses it to the side. He hears the sharp intake of breath from Woojin as the air hits him and Jihoon inches closer, mouth slides slack incrementally, looking up at him as his tongue starts from the base, sliding up the side languidly until he reaches the head, tongue gliding over the slit. Woojin groans quietly, hands moving behind him to prop himself up as Jihoon continues to work his tongue. Woojin can’t even think to form coherent thoughts, not when Jihoon is taking his sweet time, tongue lapping patterns around his dick, pressing kisses down the sides and driving him absolutely _crazy_. Jihoon has been licking and teasing the head of his cock for what feels like forever and Woojin lets out a frustrated huff at his agonizing pace.

“Jihoon.” He growls, gripping tighter at the brown locks in his fist.

Jihoon kisses the tip as he looks up at him with a small grin, “Patience, babe.”

“You know I’ve got none when it comes to you, so would you rather just take my entire dick in your mouth or do you want me to shove you down on it myself?” But then end of his sentence dies on his lips as Jihoon sees it as the perfect time to catch him off guard and lower his mouth down his cock. He takes him in slowly, drool dripping down the side of his pretty mouth and Woojin has to use up all of his self-control to keep himself from thrusting into Jihoon’s mouth. “Take it all—" 

Woojin doesn’t even get to finish his sentence because Jihoon takes him as deep as he can go, lingering there for a while, and the sound of Jihoon gagging on his cock is Woojin’s favorite sound. Jihoon stays unmoving for a while, Woojin’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he swallows around it. “Holy shit, Jihoon. Do that again, _fuck_.”

Jihoon releases his length, ignoring the pooling of tears at the corners of his eyes and taking a short moment to rest before he takes all of him in again, until he reaches the base and Woojin is arching his back, moaning wantonly as Jihoon hums around his entire length. “ _Holy fuck_.”

And really, Woojin could come just from the sight of Jihoon sucking him off so well, swallowing him down as his cock continues to hit the back of his throat. His eyes are shut tight, fingers weaving their way through Jihoon’s brown locks, guiding him at a quicker pace. The choked noise Jihoon makes goes straight to his cock, his breathing become more uneven by the second. It’s driving him insane—the way he’s sucking at the head of his cock lazily, his mouth wet and warm and so _fucking_ good.

Jihoon loves the feeling of Woojin’s hips buckling underneath him, loves how he has Woojin so putty in his hands. As he hollows his cheeks and continues to suck, he tilts his head up to look at Woojin—watches as he unwinds him with every inch he takes him in. Jihoon watches his boyfriend’s expressions—his half-lidded eyes staring down at him as he bobs his head up at down. He loves the way he throws his head back in pleasure, enjoying every second of it. 

Woojin’s close—all sweaty and heavy panting—but he knows he can’t just come undone here, so he taps Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon immediately knows what it means. He releases Woojin’s cock from his mouth with a _pop_ and let’s Woojin pull him closer to him.

Woojin’s eyes roam over Jihoon’s wrecked state—lips all swollen and red from working at his cock. He hums satisfyingly, a hand coming up to hold Jihoon’s chin as he grazes his thumb across his bottom lip. “Look at how pretty you are, all wrecked for me.”

Jihoon is never ready for the way Woojin’s touch ignites a flame inside of him, burns the desire within like a slow match, unraveling him with every passing second. The second he hears the word pretty his breath hitches, following Woojin’s eyes as they traipse the way he has Jihoon so ruined.

“I want you inside me.” Jihoon says a little breathlessly, “ _Now_.”

Woojin smirks, tilting Jihoon’s chin up, and pressing two fingers against his plump lips. “Suck.”

Jihoon takes Woojin’s fingers in his mouth immediately, coating them nicely as excitement pools in his gut as he thinks about how Woojin’s fingers are going to be inside of him in a few moments. Woojin removes his fingers from his mouth, and Jihoon pulls up out of the water and onto his knees, kneeling onto the stone on either side of Woojin. He steadies himself with his hands on Woojin’s shoulders as his fingers come to slide over his hole. Jihoon leans his forehead against Woojin’s, as he slowly pushes a finger inside of him. Jihoon draws in a sharp breath, biting down on his lip at the pain. “ _Relax_ , babe.”

Jihoon adjusts to the feeling gradually, pushing himself down onto Woojin’s finger when he’s ready. Woojin gentle coaxes in another, stretching him well as he clenches around them, hands coming up to grab at Woojin’s hair. The third finger elicits a breathy moan from Jihoon, and Jihoon can feel his hot breath against his neck, Woojin pressing a kiss to the sensitive area. He can hear the smirk in Woojin’s voice, “You like that, don’t you?”

“Fuck, I want you inside of me.” Jihoon breathes out needily, clutching at Woojin’s shoulders as his boyfriend continues to thrust his fingers into him.

“I want you to beg for it, Jihoon.” Woojin growls, picking up the pace of his fingers.

Jihoon pants heavily, “Please, Woojin.”

“Please what?” Woojin takes the skin of Jihoon’s neck between his teeth and the latter hisses. “What do you want me to do, babe?”

“ _Please_ fuck me. I need your cock inside of me, Woojin.” Jihoon cries out, feeling empty when Woojin removes his fingers.

Woojin’s hands move to settle on his ass, delivering a hard smack. “Get on me.” 

Jihoon positions himself over Woojin’s dick, slowly sinking onto him. Jihoon lets out a pained groan as he slides over the head; it’s been so long since they’ve done this, not even Woojin’s extensive fingering had been enough to prepare him for the stretch. “ _Oh_ , god you’re tight.” Woojin lets out a strangled noise. He grips Woojin’s shoulders tightly, breathing harshly as Woojin calms him gently until he’s ready to move. When the pain subsides he continues to sink onto Woojin’s dick, now being able to fully enjoy the feeling of having Woojin inside of him. When he’s seated completely on his dick, Woojin moans lowly, running a hand down his back. “Fuck, I missed having you around my cock.”

He starts to move, slow and teasing when he finds the impatient and frustrated look on Woojin’s face satisfying. He lifts himself up and drops back down, again and again, building up a rhythm. He groans softly, hips rocking faster as Woojin’s little sounds of pleasure encourage him further. Jihoon lets out a shamelessly loud moan when Woojin grips at his hips and bucks up to meet him, hitting deeper inside him. “ _Ah, Woojin..”_

Woojin throws his head back in pleasure, biting down hard on his lip. “Ngh, feels so _fucking_ good.” The words make his heart stutter in his chest, he wants to hear more of it, wants Woojin moaning his name. Woojin’s hands travel lower and land onto Jihoon’s ass, hands spreading his cheeks further, rocking up into Jihoon’s body with no rhythm or patience, making Jihoon’s thighs tremble around him. “Jihoon, ahh..” He loves the way his name rolls off of his tongue, full of raw need and desire. And then Woojin is tapping at his thighs, and then at the tub wall underneath them. “Up. And against this.”

Jihoon complies, a bubbling excitement in his gut when he gets back into the hot tub and spins around against the wall of the hot tub. Woojin comes in behind him, hand pushing his back down until he’s propped up by his elbows onto the stone in front of him. Jihoon’s breath hitches when Woojin’s hand grips onto his hip, then feels his cock up against his hole, easily pushing into him this time, but feeling no less amazing than before.

Woojin doesn’t wait, doesn’t want to be patient anymore. His thrusting quickens, the sounds of their skin coming together and filthy loud moans filling the air. One particular thrust sends Jihoon spiraling into a string of curses and moans, “Oh my God.” He breathes out, feeling dizzy. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Woojin hums, hand coming down to latch his fingers into Jihoon’s hair as he tugs so hard it causes his back to arch. “Keep making those sounds for me baby.”

“Woojin, holy fuck, _there_ , right there.” He whimpers, trembling as Woojin continues to pound into him roughly. He struggles to keep himself supported on his forearms, arms shaking with each press of Woojin’s cock against his prostate. “Ah, _ahh_ , Woojin!”

Jihoon doesn’t think he could feel any better than this, until Woojin reaches down hastily to grab Jihoon’s aching cock into his hands, sloppy strokes after each _delicious_ thrust and its sending Jihoon completely over the edge. He moans obscenely, staccato gasps of pleasure as he feels his orgasm coming on. “Woojin, _Woojin_ I-I’m close..”

“Haaa, me too..” Pleasure flows through every vein in his body, letting out a string of moans as he comes undone in Woojin’s hand, knuckles white against the stone as Woojin comes shortly after him, thrusting a few more times to meet his orgasm.

Jihoon pulls himself out of the hot tub, trying to catch his breath as Woojin reaches for their haphazardly thrown clothes. “We..” He wheezes out, sweat dripping down his body, “are terrible people for dirtying this hot tub.” 

Woojin chuckles breathlessly, but shrugs, his weight slumping against him when he wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing his lips against his temple. “Worth it.”

 

 

Oh, it _definitely_ was.

 

 

 

X

* * *

 

 

 

“Man, I’ve missed my bed.” Woojin mumbles tiredly, fumbling with the keys to their apartment after just getting back to the city. The two of them lug their belongings into their rooms when Woojin finally gets the door open, Jihoon instantly falling onto his bed the second he reaches it. 

A few moments later, Woojin pops his head into his room, “Hey, you’re sleeping in my room tonight, I’m still injured.”

“Didn’t seem like you were struggling much yesterday.” Jihoon comments airily, making no move to get up from his comfy sheets. 

Woojin trudges up to his bed, face scrunched up when Jihoon looks up at him. He says nothing, only climbs onto his bed and by extension, onto him. Jihoon heaves when Woojin presses his weight onto him, tapping at his back. “You seriously need to stop with this cat-like behavior.”

The younger lets out a breathy laugh, rolling off of him and pulling Jihoon over so that he’s on top of him instead. Woojin stares up at him fondly, fingers brushing his fringe out of his eyes. Jihoon looks as much as he is lethargic, but even for as long as Woojin has known Jihoon—seen the full spectrum of him from his grouchy coffee-less mornings, to his snappy moods, to his happiest points—Woojin always manages to make him feel amazing in any state of dress and mind. “You’re a work of art, Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s mouth curves into a smile, hands carding absentmindedly through Woojin’s hair. “You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve it.” Woojin returns, to which Jihoon leans down to kiss him gently. “Now, how about that massage you’ve been wanting?”

“Depends.” Jihoon arches a brow, a cheeky grin on his face. “Does it end with me on my back with my legs spread open for you?”

He’s rewarded when Woojin’s tongue darts out to dampen his lips, mouth curling up into a smirk. "Yes, very much so.”

Jihoon smiles coyly, “Then you’d better get started.”

He pulls Woojin down into a soft kiss, his lips warm against his own and his heart is racing in his chest like it’s the first time all over again. Jihoon doesn’t ever want this to go away, wants Woojin to be here to kiss him every morning and every night, to stay safe in the comfort of his welcoming arms. Woojin deepens the kiss and Jihoon makes a quiet, pleased noise in the back of his throat, smiling against his lips.  

When they pull away, Woojin is breathless and beautiful—upturned eyes and snaggletooth grin—and he feels like the end of a perfect movie, and Jihoon knows he’s exactly where he wants to be. If Jihoon is the dark night sky, then Woojin is the sunny morning after, and they needed both to make a day. So when Woojin tells him they’re going to make the world theirs, Jihoon is ready to hold his hand and let him navigate them through the night, having full faith that they’ll always be met with the beauty of a new day, together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that marks the end of _the beauty of you_ trilogy. **the art of denial** is one of my favorite works i've written and i've been nothing but thankful for the amount of love it has gotten over the past year. so thank you all for reading and for the support! i'd love to hear your final thoughts on this series in the comments below so be sure to leave a little something before you go, i'd appreciate it a lot ♡
> 
>  
> 
> i've recently started an archive/update/au twitter if you would like to be updated about my upcoming works [@byunderella](https://twitter.com/byunderella)
> 
> and a new [cc](https://curiouscat.me/byunderella) if you have anything else you would like to tell me or ask me :)


End file.
